


kismet

by Bowthaisarecool



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Miscommunication, New Year's Eve Party, but it's okay we forgive him, jon is kind of a bumbling fool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowthaisarecool/pseuds/Bowthaisarecool
Summary: real life got in the way of Jon and Sansa's relationship once, but maybe fate can bring them back together?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 86
Collections: Jonsa New Year Drabbles





	kismet

**Author's Note:**

> YAY we made it!
> 
> Day 7 of the jonsa new year event: couldn't decide, so i picked both prompts! Mistakes and Auld Acquaintance!

The muffled sound of the party was as loud as ever. Everyone was having a good time in there, waiting to count down the clock. As they should be. And Jon? He’s doing what he does best. He’s outside sitting on the porch, brooding. Panicking? He still couldn’t believe he said that. And of course, like the fool he is, he immediately booked it out of there. So here he is: sitting on the porch of Theon’s house, drink in hand, wishing he was drunk so he could forget the last three minutes didn't just happen.

The music and talking was suddenly loud and overbearing for a second before being muffled again. Jon winced. Someone came outside. When he noticed the red hair in his peripheral, his sense of regret grew tenfold.

“So…”

“Look I’m sorry,” he blurted out. She didn’t respond, so he chanced a look at her and saw that she was staring right back at him, confusion written all over her face. And maybe a little hurt.

“Sorry for what? For what you said or for running away?”

He winced. “For- I just… That was bad timing. Honest. And… Look, I shouldn’t have done that.”

Sansa softly laughed. “Right. But _what_ shouldn’t you have done, Jon? Literally running away from me, or-”

“Yeah, no. That one,” he said with a shameful nod. “I regret running away from you. But , I also regret the fact that you overheard our conversation.”

“Oh.”

They hadn’t seen each other in over a year. Jon rarely came back to Winterfell anymore and whenever he did, Sansa would make sure she wasn’t back in town. It was like a game of unspoken avoidance. The last time they saw each other, she was headed off to study in King’s Landing and he was heading back to school in Last Hearth. The last time they saw each other, they ended their relationship. 

_“High school sweethearts never last,” they said._

_“Long distance wasn’t practical for college students,” they rationalized._

_“We can still be just friends,” they lied to themselves._

It’s true, they still loved each other. But a platonic love wasn't enough for them. They’re friends and family made their opinions about the breakup and subsequent avoidance well known. But after a while, they started keeping their opinions to themselves. 

_“If we were meant to be together, then we would be together. It’s no one’s business but our own,” they said._

No one believed them. But they kept quiet. Until tonight. 

\--

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me she was coming,” Jon was saying to Theon. He wasn’t prepared to see her again. Mentally or physically. Sansa, true to herself, was dressed up for the new year’s eve party. Jon was… not.

“Why does it matter?” Theon asked. “If you’re over her like you said-”

“I am.”

“-and you’re both just friends like you said-”

“We are.”

“-then I don’t see the problem.” Theon took a sip from his drink as he raised a brow. “Unless you’re a liar and you finally admit that breaking up was a mistake?”

“It wasn’t- dammit Theon!” Jon pulled at his hair. “You _know_ how I feel about this. I can't just- Look, being with Sansa… it was…” he sighed. Jon couldn’t find the words to say how his relationship with her had been the best feeling in the world. How she was the best. He tried dating other people, but never got past the first date. No one could compare to Sansa. But he knew she’d dated other people. Maybe _she_ had found someone to compare. And now seeing her again after all this time, Jon’s hit a breaking point and he needed to talk to someone about it. Even if that someone was Theon. “Fuck! Fine. You’re right. It was a mistake.”

“Was it?” a voice from behind him asked.

Jon knew that voice. He’d know it anywhere. He whirled around and was face to face with the woman who had his heart. He could never bring himself to confront her about their breakup, so maybe it was kismet that Sansa overheard their conversation. Maybe they can finally talk about getting back together now. Maybe they can-

“Being with me was a mistake?”

One time, in high school, Robb had pushed Jon into the pool because he caught Jon and Sansa making out. That shocking rush of cold is what he felt now. Only this time, it wasn’t followed by immediate laughter. 

“Jon?” She crossed her arms at him.

This was wrong. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. This was making him feel lightheaded. He felt claustrophobic. He couldn't breathe. He needed fresh air. He needed-

“I… gotta go.” 

He booked it so fast out of the room that he didn’t hear Theon snorting into his drink and he didn’t hear a disgruntled Sansa saying, “In this scenario, shouldn’t I be the one running away in a fit with Jon chasing me?” as Theon continued to laugh.

\--

So she chased after him. But she didn't run, she had some dignity after all.

And now she was sitting beside him on the porch in the cold. Sansa needed to clear the air between them. Especially if what he said was true. When she asked Theon about it, all he could do was shrug and told her to ask Jon herself. They’d ask everyone to stop butting in on their relationship so, naturally, the only time Theon would listen to her would be when she wants him to not. 

“Do you think we were a mistake?”

“Never.” Jon’s reply was instant. “Sansa, what you overheard was so out of context.” 

“Then clear it up for me.”

And so he did. It was now or never. He needed her to know his heart. He needed her to understand that he wanted to be with her. That he didn’t want them to stay broken up and be “friends, but not really.” He didn’t want to keep avoiding her. He didn’t want a future where they meet again after years and only know each other as auld acquaintances. He wanted a future with her by his side. He hoped she wanted that too.

By the time Jon was done, Sansa’s eyes had been slowly welling. His matched.

“We were in love, weren’t we, Jon?” she asked, voice cracking just a bit. 

He nodded, hopefully.

“But then we called it off.”

Jon’s world almost shattered right there. This wasn’t the kind of closure he was hoping for, even if he would accept her wishes. But he still had to try.

“I know we called it off, Sansa. But I really, _really_ want to uncall it. Can we please uncall it?” 

Tears were fully streaming down her face now. But before Jon could take back his words, she grabbed the bottle from his hands and put it to the side. Still startled from that move, he almost didn’t respond to her pulling him into a kiss. Almost. 

Maybe that night _was_ destiny, just not the way he'd thought. As their kisses slowed down, the screaming and shouting in the house behind them grew louder. It was midnight. 

They lost a couple of years, but maybe this year can be the start of making up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> see y'all again in two weeks for the valentine's event! LOL


End file.
